poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom!/Splitting up
Here is when our heroes discover Doom and splitting up goes in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose next morning Skyla wakes up and heads outside the cave Skyla: humming then Skyla sees a shadow, and turns around and her mouth dropped open Skyla: OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, MYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! see Human Fluttershy and Snowdrop asleep at the tree when they hear Skyla yelling gibberish Snowdrop: Skyla? Skyla; over and is jumping around D..D..d..d.. De...!!! Human Fluttershy: Um, Skyla. Could you try to speak more clearly? Skyla: D!! De..! DO.!!! D!!! else comes out Astrid: What's got Skyla so worked up? Skyla: to it Doom! looks and are shocked of what they're seeing Everyone: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! was a cave spelling the word: "Doom"! Snoutlout: Snowdrop's spirited mother is trapped in the right "O" of that thing?! Ruffnut: How in the Name of Thor do we get up there? Snowdrop: By going through the D. Joy: But it's dark. Sunil Nevla; And f...f..frightful. Tuffnut: And very scary. Rheneas: And we don't have a clue of what we'll find inside. growling Fishlegs: But we do know what will find us! in Skyla: THE CLOGGERSAURUS!!! then races inside just outside the entrance, the predator watches them and follows close behind the team slowly make their way through the caves and then they come to a fork in the path Anna: Now which way? Astrid: Don't look at me. Snowdrop: Hmm. as she ponders There are several paths ahead, and there's several of us, so maybe, we could split up? Astrid: Good idea! Snowdrop: Oh, thanks. each of the team split up and they journey down a different pathway Astrid: Miss Primrose? Skyla: Miss, Primrose. growling Nyx: Miss Primrose! Yoo-hoo! she jumps as she hears something near-by Nyx: There's no such thing as an invisible man. Who's there?! slowly walks on, looking side-to-side out for anything out of the ordinary Nyx: something on her back Something's got me! The invisible man! races off down the pathway, but the Predator is watching her body heat Nyx: body heat The invisable man is after me! the spiders Joy: Miss Primrose! Areana: Snowdrop's mother! Nellie: Hello? suddenly Nyx races in Nyx: He's after me! into a rock OW!! Joy: Nyx! Are you alright?! Nyx: No. Areana: What happened? Nyx: Something touched me, and I think it was the invisible man. Nellie: So now you think there's an invisible man? Nyx: Yes! Blast! hits the wall vausing it to explode and dust and small bits of rocks fly over Nyx and the spiders Joy: something AAH!! It's the Invisable Man! Invisible man: growling Nyx: out his pistol and shoots it Invisible man: growls one shot from Nyx's pistol causes the invisilbe man to transform as a Predator Nyx: What the?! Nellie: That's not a man, that's a creature wearing a mask! creature deploys blades Areana: WAH!! He's got bladed hands! Nyx: Run! run off down the pathway as the Predator chases them Nyx: Quick, go! continue running and then there's a huge fall ahead Nyx: We gotta jump! Joy: What!? Nellie: There's no way we can make this jump! Predator: screeching Nyx: her magic to put the 3 on her head Hang on! jumps makes it while the spiders are holding on to her mane Nyx: Guys? Joy: Yeah?! Nyx: Hang on! the cliff break loose and they fall down screaming as they do Astrid: What's that?! Skyla; Oh, MY!!! off Nyx is caught in a branch and she is catapulted to a root the shape of a Triceratops head Nellie: Are we still alive? Areana: Yeah. We are. Astrid: chuckling It's nothing. There's nothing to be a fraid of, it's just the wind. It's nothing, nothing at a...then falls into a hole in the ground AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snowdrop: Astrid? is now tumbling head over heels down a tunnel Astrid: and grunting as she tumbles head over heels Yuna: Hello? Mrs. Primrose! Hiccup: Primrose! Moon Starlight: Come out, wherever you are. Anna: into a cave port Hey, Miss. Primrose!!! a bucnh of bats fly out Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Snowdrop: Guys? continues tumbling in the tunnel yelling and grunting as she does with Skyla, she slides on rocks Skyla; Whoa! AAHH!! AHHH!! Snowdrop: Skyla? Skyla; slipping and then she slips over an edge and falls onto the branch Nyx is stuck in Ny: OH!! Joy: What was that? they fall when they hit the ground, Skyla lands on Nyx, which scares the bejeebers out of her Nyx: WAAAAHH!!! THE INVISIBLE CREATURE!!!!! down the path as fast as she can go Snowdrop: Nyx. then starts walking behind some big crystals Astrid: and grunting AAAH!!! out the tunnel and hits the ground as her axe flies out and bonks her in the head Uh! continues running and then there's atunnel ahead Areana: Nyx, slow down! Nyx: Whoa!!!! goes through the tunnel, loosing her mask Moon Starlight: Help! others come running in Fishlegs: gibbering Nyx: WHA!!!!! Fishlegs: gibbering crash! is all in apile up Skyla: Guys! Hiccup: Yeah, it's us, Skyla. Snoutlout: We're all okay. Nyx: Skyla.. I... saw.. the.. In...visible... growling Elsa; at something THERE IT IS!! THERE IT IS!!! was a crystal shape of Snowdrop Tuffnut: That's the biggest, most scaryest, terriblest Cloggersaurus I've ever seen! Ruffnut: And it's only one we've seen. Snowdrop makes a scary face from the crystals Everyone: AAAAAAHHH!!!! then take off and run down a tunnel as fast as they can go. Snowdrop: Did someone say, "Cloggersaurus"? down a slide WHOA!!! else continues running and they slipe and then slide forward and are heading for a cliff! then reach and almost fly off but they manage to grab some of the hanging roots and some of the dragons grabs them is still sliding down the slide and then flies off a jump! Snowdrop: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Moon Starlight: You hear that? The Cloggersaurus, it got Snowdrop. Snowdrop gets stuck between some crysatls Snowdrop: grunting Yuna! Hiccup! Anna! the others are done below they can't even see her Anna: I'm gonna miss my goddaughter. wipes Frostlord: whimpers Hiccup: Oh, Snowdrop. Fishlegs: (as Patrick) his own version Oh, why does this keep happening to us?! Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stories